


The First Daring Erection

by HarteHealer



Series: The Pauper Princess Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarteHealer/pseuds/HarteHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dare becomes far more than it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Daring Erection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles prompt of the week 'Andromeda Black' on Livejournal.

It had been a dare. A stupidly dangerous dare he was just stupid enough to take on. Being one of only a handful of muggleborns in the castle with everything to prove tends to do that to a person.

He succeeded in the dare but it derailed for a moment when he’d discovered that he wasn’t the only one lingering in the Slytherin team room after practice hours. But he was the only one in the wrong house to be there.

It was the singing. Slightly off key—he should know—yet still distractingly lovely as it echoed from the shower stalls further back in the room. He was only supposed to snag a Quidditch Uniform and slip away back to the castle but he hesitated at the sound of the singing. After a moments hesitation he stepped over toward the showers, peeing around the corner to spot a striking dark-haired girl. With her back to the stream of water pouring down, he had an angled view that showed off her pert breasts, rosy nipples slick with warm water.

Her eyes were closed as she continued singing softly to herself, her fingers running through long dark strands of her hair, so she never saw his intense gaze or the way his breathing came rushing from his slightly parted lips. It took him a moment to remember himself and the incriminating position he’d be in if he was caught.

Turning on his heel, the boy snagged his evidence of success and left as quietly as he entered. His friends were impressed but the victory wasn’t on his mind as he left and burrowed beneath his covers for the night in the boys’ Hufflepuff dormitory.

Stroking his erect cock, Ted Tonks found pleasure in the thought of Andromeda Black for the first time that night. After that, he would swear his life was never the same.


End file.
